


Drunken encounters

by Spiderworm



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers
Genre: Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Collage, DNF, Dream is an absolute simp, Established Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Gay, George is just confused, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Georgemoves to america, IRL AU, Jealous Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Sapnap third wheels, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), collage AU, dreamnotfound, dreamnotfound - freeform, drunk dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderworm/pseuds/Spiderworm
Summary: When George moves to America to study, the last thing he expects is for his apartments past owner to stumble in drunk, and even less expects to be asked out on a date afterwards
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	1. Moving day

George sighed, stretching his arms high above his head as he yawned, happy to have placed the last box down.

Moving day.

It was something George had never really looked forward too, but had always enjoyed the prospect of the idea, finally having his own place, away from his parents, somewhere to call his own.

He was correct however to not hype up the actual moving process. It had been a bore, lugging all his boxes of stuff up all the floors to his new apartment only to have to repeat the progress and then unpack everything he'd just packed.

Lucky for him however, the apartment had come pre-furnished so he didn't have to worry about all the cufuffle of not having any beds or sofas to collapse on after a they got stuck up in over seas transit.

America. George had always had a fascination with the place, and now he was moving to do a degree in tech there. Like a dream come true.

Sighing in exhaustion he looked around him. He'd been smart enough to dedicate the whole day to the move, and a whole day it had taken, and by the end he still admittedly had a few boxes lying around. But he always had boxes lying around.

The apartment was nice. The door opened into a nice sized living room, it's walls painted a cream colour, the area making the most of the apartments view, which admittedly was just more buildings, but it was better than nothing.

The kitchen was rather small but he could cope with that, he'd work out how to get the induction hob started later. Un till then takeaways would surely suffice.

And even with an aching stomach and eyes that threatened to close on him nearly every second, George found himself standing at the window, admiring the not so stunning non existent view he had talked about earlier.

Yet some how he managed to find some beauty in it, car's humming a mellow tune as the ambled down the streets, the buildings flickering lights, blown out like a candle one by one un till only those up partying lay active.

Those partying, plus George of course, who was doing the opposite of partying, because if it was a party, it would have been a very lonely one.

George had never really liked parties, finding the cramped spaces and sweaty bodies to much to handle while being drowned in the intoxicating stench that we humans knew as alcohol. Yeah, George preferred his orange juice, because not only was alcohol not his thing, but just people in general. He didn't really get the whole lovely dovey couple shit, god, even just watching those sappy love films with his sister had made him uncomfortable with the minuscule three manometers of personal space they seemed to give out, a trend that seemed to follow the movies to the parties and bars his friends found so attractive

Let's just say you wouldn't find him drinking his sorrows away in a pub before stumbling home drunkly. No, that just wasn't something George did. The same however, couldn't be said about a certain someone else.

If George had to hazard a guess he would say it happened around 3am. Everything was quiet and he was tossing and turning around in bed. He'd had some weird dream and had ended up waking from it, every inch of sleep unceremoniously leaving his body.

Something, if you hadn't had guessed, made sleeping _extremely_ hard.

And that's when he heard it. The sound of footsteps going down the hall.

Something he had already learned during this long first night in the apartment, was that the bedroom neighbourhood the corridor to the other apartment.

The second thing he'd learnt was that the apartments also had _very_ thin walls. So every footstep and drunken laugh could be heard by him in all their grandeur. He was starting to realise why the apartment had been vacant and wished he'd waited longer before snatching up the offer that he now knew to be too good to be true.

But no, it wasn't the sound of footsteps that scared him so much. He'd been hearing them all night.

It was the fact that the footsteps stopped. Stopped right outside his apartment. Stopped right where George could only assume the door to the apartment would be.

And that was when everything went silent, George scrunching himself up in his blankets, praying that the footsteps would simply go on, that perhaps someone was just taking a breather after climbing the grooling stairs to what was the 6th floor.

But of course George had not been fortunate enough to hear the sound of heavy footsteps continue on or a drunken laugh to signify it was just a straggler waiting for the rest of their group to catch up.

Instead he was met with the sound of a key inserted in a lock, and a door opening.

His front door open.

"Holy shit." George swore, sitting up in bed, his shallow breathing drowned out by his thumping heart, the sound of the door closing filling his eyes.

Someone was in his apartment.

Holy shit someone was in his apartment. George's mind screeched at him as he slipped himself out of bed as quietly as possible.

Okay, he was being robbed. What the fuck should he do????

Call the cops?

George congratulated himself on the brilliant idea before fumbling around him to no avail to find his phone was no where to be found.

His phone was no where to be found, and the only other telecomunal device was in the living room. In the living room, where said breakiner was currently residing.

So basically he was fucked.

Silently cursing himself on his idiocy George looked around himself to see if there was anything that could help him. Anything at all...

Fumbling through the darkness George attempted to calm his breathing, scared that it would alert the possible robber of his presence.

Grabbing the closest object to him, the brunette held his breath, feet cold against the hard wood floor, hand over his mouth as he shuffled across the room.

There was no way he'd make it to the phone let alone the living room.

What should he do then? Its not like he could just try run out of the apartment. That would just be a shit idea. And its not like he could go anywhere. From the sound of it everyone else in the apartment block was either drunk, asleep, or both.

George groaned, wondering how his 'luck' had got him here. Of course, his first night away from home, off in a foreign country, and he just had to get his arse robbed. Great. Of course. Why the fuck not.

The Brit froze in his tracks once more as another sound came from the living room, it sounded like someone fell over, a big indicator to this being the string of swear words that followed suit.

The voice was definitely a mans, with an accent that George couldn't really put his mind two, he just knew it was American and that was it.

It was at this point that George kinda went 'fuck it'. If this man was going to rob him, let him rob him. At least he would live to see another day. And with that, he continued on his journey, trembling hand grasping around the knob to the bathroom door, hastily closing it behind him before fumbling his way around in the dark.

No one keeps anything valuable in the bathroom right? So that means he should be safe in here...

Just incase that wasn't the case, the short male found himself climbing into the bathtub and pulling the shower curtain closed behind him before huddling his knees unto his chest, his hand still gripped onto the random house hold item he had grabbed in his haste.

A vase. He'd grabbed a vase. What the hell was he supposed to do with a fucking vase? Splash water on them? Smack them on the head?

Somehow thought his vase thoughts George managed miss the fact that the noise had stopped and it wasn't till his heart had stopped thumping deatheningly in his ears did he allow himself to relax.

Silence.

Had they left and he'd just been too busy fretting to notice? Or where they waiting to hear a noise that would signify them to Georges whereabouts?

George didn't fancy moving only to find out the answer was the latter so that was where he stated, curled up, vase in hand with the baths taps digging into his back uncomfortably.

The minuets ticked by.

Three. Five. Ten.

After Fifteen minuets of no noise the brunette decided to move, slowly bringing himself back up so he was standing in the tub. It seems he managed to misinterpret hoW slippy the tub was because when he tried to take a step forward so he could leave, he ended up slipping, the sound ringing out around the apartment as he hit the bottom of the tub with a harsh smack.

Groaning in pain George moved to rub his head, a throbbing pain spreading through his body with the impact that had just occurred. But the pain he was feeling was not only from hitting the tub, something he soon noticed due to the sticky wetness at his left hand.

Part of the vase he'd brought in with him had broken off, no doubt in the impact with the tub, causing a large gash running down his left hand. It wasn't that deep, or at least he didn't think it was, but it was still bleeding.

George, having looked down to noice the blood oozing out of his hand, started his, much slower climb out of the bath, this time only to be stopped, not by slipping, but by the door opening and the light turning on. The sudden change in darkness left George blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted slowly, the sound of footsteps coming towards his hiding spot before the shower curtain was pulled back, George revealed to his robber. 

he funny thing however was that they both seemed just as scared and bewildered as each other, both freezing as the shower curtain was pulled back, George still pushing himself as far back into the tub as humanly possible, as if he shrunk himself hard enough he could get washed down the drain and far away from this situation.

The man infant of him, well, he didn't really seem like a robber. He was dressed plainly in a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain grey shirt, a small unreadable logo at the bottom hem. The man himself however was massive, his height only putting George even more on edge, especially from his spot in the bath.

Apart from his height he had floppy blond hair that seemed greasy with sweat, his murky yellow (George was assuming they were Green) eyes running up and down the smaller.

He also reeked of alcohol.

"Nice lamp." the stranger said, breaking the deafening silence that had become of them, swaying slightly before he his eyes stoped on the object in Georges arm.

George stared back at him, shocked at the casual attitude the man was throwing at him, hesitating before replying. "It's a vase..."

"Same thing."

And with that the man simply turned around, leaving George spluttering in confusion as he finally managed to make a successful exit from the bath, looking around before grabbing a towel to wrap around his bleeding hand he'd nearly forgotten about. He'd had no time to stock up on medical stuff in the apartment, hell he doubted he'd even be able to find painkillers if he tried.

"Wait. What are you doing." George called after him after wrapping up his hand, gritting his teeth through through the pain as he followed him into the living room. Having entered George's eyes immediately went to where the landline phone was sitting by the door, however his path was still blocked by the drunken stranger.

Of course however, the blonde male ignored the question entirely, instead opting to ask a question of his own, which admittedly was just the same as Georges question, but with a side of spice at the end.

"What are you _doing_ here?" He asked confused, turning and taking a step towards George who in turn took a larger step back. "Did we hook up or something?"

"What?" George replied flustered. Okay, so this man breaks into his apparent and then asks him if he's slept with him? Is this something normal in America? "No, Who are you?"

"Names Dream." 

"Okay, _Dream_ , what are you doing here?"

"Short stacks what do you mean." He replied with a yawn. "This is my apartment."

"No it's mine... I moved in yesterday."

Dream opened his mouth to reply before a sort of realisation clouded his features, looking around himself before he ran his hand over his face groaning. 

"Fuck. Yeah, um, sorry, i'll be going now." He said with an embarrassed look on his face before turning and walking out the door, leaving a confused, bewildered and oh so tired George stranding at the doorway, eyes fixated on the door. "Cya round shortie."

And with that. He was gone.


	2. Apollogies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets even more confused, and a certain someone arrives back at Georges apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having waaaay too much fun writing this

"Hey, Sapnap." George called, flagging his neighbour down the hall as they walked out of their apartment.

"Sup Gogy how you doing?"

Sapnap was a strange one. Of course you could guess that by the name he'd given George, something he was sure was not the Texan's name, but he was friendly neitherless, offering to help George bring all his stuff up to his apartment, something that was highly appreciated.

You could basically say he was the only person the brunette knew in America, something that in hindsight wasn't really a good thing for someone that had just moved to completely new continent, having to instantly place his trust in complete strangers.

"I'm doing, uh, peachy. Anyway I wanted to ask you a question. Do you know anyone called Dream?" George asked.

He hadn't reported the incident last night, and to be true to himself he had absolutely no clue why he hadn't. He however was fascinated in this 'Dream' guy, someone that had so effortless broken into his apartment, stolen absolutely _nothing_. And then disappeared without a word. That just doesn't happen.

"Do I know anyone called Dream?" Sapnap repeated, looking at George suspiciously. "Why you asking?"

"Uh, no reason?" The brunette replied with a smile.

"Hhmmm. As a matter of fact I do."

"Really so wai—"

"Sorry dude, really have to go." The Texan interrupted, cutting him off before giving him a pat on the shoulder. "We can talk later though, otherwise I'm seriously going to be late to my classes."

And with that, just like when Dream had left, George was stood alone and confused, with more questions then he'd started with, and somehow even less answers.

So Sapnap knew Dream... but where they the same Dream? Surely there couldn't be ghat many 6ft men called Dream just wandering around Florida. Or could there? But that still left the question of why the hell did he just break in?

"Ugh." George groaned, turning around and and walking back to his apartment entrance, flopping down on his sofa as soon as the door was closed behind him.

For some reason he'd seemed to have built up a sort of fascination around this mystery break in man. And no, this isn't one of those stories where he develops bloody Stockholm syndrome and falls in love with his sexy kidnapper. He was just... let's just say George may be repulsed by the iciness that was up close and personal affection, but he was clearheaded enough to be able to tell when someone was hot. And believe me when I tell you, even in a mind clouded by pain and confusion, he had to admit Dream was hot. If Dream even was his name that is.

Talking about pain, his hand had been doing alright, well, as alright as one can when you just kinda don't do anything about it.

He'd managed to get some painkillers and a bandage thingy from a very tired Sapnap earlier that morning, and it wasn't like he needed stitches or anything, but it was still a nuisance, that and a constant reminder of the man from the night before.

This move was becoming far more eventful then he first led to let himself believe. It most certainly wasn't the plain, boring start to his life in America he'd been lead to expect, not at all.

————————

Knock Knock

The sound rang out around the apartment, George perking up at the sound. Was someone at the door?

It had now been two days since the weird break in and George was beginning to convince himself it had all just been some weird hallucinogenic dream, like come on, no now would really break into house and not steal anything, and even if you did _accidentally_ break into someones house, you might as well steal something while you're their right?

Okay maybe not but you get what he means, when he'd told Sapnap that some mystery man had broken in and then just left he'd just laughed and waved George off.

Like I know it sounded crazy, but come on, could he really have cut his hand in his sleep and coincidentally smashed a vase in his bath? Because to the Brit those odds seemed less likely then the odds for the break in.

Knock Knock Knock

The sound came again, slightly more aggressive this time.

"COOMING." George shouted back, getting up off the floor where he'd been plugging things into the wall, feeling his shoulders pop as he stretched his arms up behind him, walking over to the living rom. He didn't think he'd been expecting anyone over, and he was pretty sure Sap said he'd be out all day.

"Sapnap that you?" George called. It hadn't been that much of a busy day, he'd spent the majority of it trying to set up all his gaming stuff he'd left to unpack later, the process of rebuilding his chair an experience he would rather never have to go though again.

Happy to be able to leave it behind him George exited the room, opening the door, except in front of him was not the figure of the Texan he had been expecting, but instead a very tall familiar face.

"You? Come to rob me again?" George said, confused, eying the man in front of him up and down.

Believe me when I say that this 'Dream' man looked a lot more sober then the last time they'd met, and a lot more embarrassed.

"Uh yeah, I came to apologise..." He said bashfully, scratching the back of his neck.

"For what? Breaking into my house?" The brunette scoffed in a response. It was only now in the proper light could George identify more of the males features, because of course, he'd been bleary eyed and bleeding last time he'd seen him in the light.

Now from his position (something a lot higher and less embarrassing then cowering in a bathtub) he could see the thousands of tiny freaked littering the others face, or how his hair was a complex mix of browns and blonds, styled a lot less haphazardly then the nights before. One thing however about him that was annoying though was that it made the height difference ever so more obvious. Almost painfully obvious.

"Well...." Dream replied before pulling his hand out of his pocket to reveal a door key swinging off a chain on his finger, a key that looked strangely familiar. "Its not technically breaking in if you already have the keys."

"But? How-?" George spluttered, looking at the keys in the others hand in complete confusion. The other taking the opportunity to hide away the keys laughing slightly as he held out his hand- the key now absent- for George to shake.

"I'm Dream." He reintroduced, George confusedly shaking it before the other continued. "Annnd _you_ should know to change the locks after you move in."

The brunette paused, the wheels turning in his head as he tried to piece together what the heck was going on. "Oh... You're the old tenant aren't you?"

"Uh yeah, bingo."

"So you what? You came back here by accident?" George questioned, enjoying the embarrassment evident on the blondes face.

"Okay, I would like to add that I was extremely drunk." Dream reasoned.

"I could tell."

"Weeeelll then you would now be able to put together that me, having just moved out of here, could easily get mixed up when going home." He explained, George nodding along slightly.

"And thats supposed to be an apology how?"

"Wha- I don't know..." There was an aquaria pause of silence. "Soooo, you going to let me in or am i just gunna stand outside your door forever?"

Pulling a face of annoyance George stood defiantly, not moving a muscle, Dream juggling his leg anxiously. "Why would I let you in?"

"I don't know, British ettiequte?"

Silence.

"Alright then at least let me take you out for a coffee or something." Dream settled on saying after what felt like an hour of deafening silence. "Please, as an apology?"

"An apology for 'not breaking in'?"

"Hah, no." The taller replied with a smile before nodding down to his hand. "An apology for that. Yeah but also so I can um, explain last night?"

"So let me get this straight, you want me to go out for coffee with you. A complete stranger, who broke into my apartment may I add, so you can apologise for said break in?" George asked sceptically.

"You have nothing better to do." Dream replied cockily, the smug smile on his face.

"And how would you know if I had anything better to do? You been stalking me too?" The brunette replied with a sigh.

"No but Sapnap has, he said all you do is just sit in here doing nothing."

"So you do know Sapnap-- And also thats because I just moved here and have nothing to do."

"Exactly, therefore I can take you out for coffee and apologise, which gives both of us something to do _aaaand_ I can give you a tour at the same time, see genius."

George just stood staring at him dumbfounded.

"Great, off for coffee we go then. And don't worry, I still have the keys to your apartment so if you reject me I can always come back later." He laughed, pushing off the doorframe, leaning George internally screaming at himself as he stood. "You coming or not?"

George let out a shakey breath, grabbing his wallet from his counter before shoving it in his hoodie pocket and dumbly following the other male.

Moving is boring they said. Nothing is interesting they said. You won't have some fucking hottie break into your apartment in the middle of the night they said. Oh how mislead he had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those reading and commenting, yay are all mega pogchap


	3. It's a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream takes George out for a drink, and what started off as just a drunken encounter becomes much more

As it turned out, Dream wasn't as annoying and self centred as George had led himself to believe. Don't get him wrong, he was still weirdly friendly, but George found himself laughing at his jokes and even having fun.

As true to his promise, Dream hadn't shoved George in a white van as soon as they left the building, instead showing him around the city, pointing out all the good places to eat, have fun, and generally reminiscing on childhood memories George really couldn't care about but listened anyway.

"So, coffee?" Dream ended up offering after around an hour of walking, both already sweltering in the hot Floridan sun.

"I'm starting to think a cold drink would be better." The brunette suggested, regretting his choice to wear a hoodie as he followed the other as he was led down another road, past another shop and towards another shop.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Dream admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, also visibly sweating in the heat.

George found it funny really, that someone who had lived in Americas sunshine capitol all their life to still somehow be so pale and affected by the heat. At least George had an excuse, he didn't think he'd ever seen it get over 30 degrees in england, and here they'd be getting that most days.

In the end Dream ended up leading them past all the fancy branded caffe's and shops till they entered a quaint little coffee shop with only a few people inside, the taller finding them a table by the window, going off to order them something cooling while George was left to gaze aimlessly out the window, wondering how he'd gotten himself to this situation, sitting with a stranger in a small cafe under the sweltering floridan sun.

Could he even refer to Dream as a stranger anymore? Yes they'd only been chatting with each other for two hours now, and they knew next to nothing about each other (George didn't vent think the blonde had asked him for his name, though he assumed he'd acquired it from his nosy neighbour). But for some reason he couldn't seem to push away the feeling that him and Dream would be seeing a lot of each other in the brief weeks to come.

He had no reason at all to let himself believe this, half of him already having decided he wouldn't speak to the other once this meeting had ended, both becoming nothing but names in echoers memories. But the other half however seemed to decide he enjoyed the floridan's company, and that he wouldn't mind if the short exchange became something more.

All these thoughts were brushed away however as soon as Dream returned, two cold drinks in hand.

"Did you drug it?" George asked sceptically as the drink was placed down in front of him, the other bursting out laughing at his accusation. Not that it could really be called that, it sounded more like a tea kettle going off than an actual laugh.

"Believe me, if I was planning to drug you I would have done it a while ago."

"Wow, how reassuring." The shorter muttered, taking a long sip out of his drink. It tasted of raspberries.

"Sooooo..." The other started before stopping, his eyes running over George once more.

"What?" George asked confused, sending back an equally piercing look.

"Nothing..."

George gave him one last sceptical glance before turning his attention back to the people slowly ambling by, not a care in the world for anything but what mattered to them in their short subsequent lives.

"What's you're favourite colour." Dream spoke, breaking the silence and causing George to turn his attention back to the other.

"What?"

"I asked you what your favourite colour was, are you deaf?" Dream snorted.

"Im not deaf I was just wandering why you cared."

"Do I need a reason to care?"

George just stared at him dumbly, trying to figure what this mans goal was.

"Alright I'll start." Dream said with a sigh, chuckling slightly at George's stubborn silence. "My favourite colour is Green."

"Green is a shit colour." He retorted, taking another sip of his drink. It was surprisingly nice.

"Nobody asked for your opinion."

"You literally just—"

"I asked for your favourite colour, not your opinion on mine." The blonde pointed out, a stupid fucking smile growing over his features once more, infuriating George to no end.

"Blue." George said after what felt like a minuet of suffocating silence, realising Dream wouldn't drop the conversation. "Blue is my favourite colour."

"There we go, that wan't that hard was it shortie."

"I have a name." George replied frustratingly. This man really knew how to get on his nerves.

"I know Georgie." Was the reply he got, but this time even George couldn't help the small smile that had started to grow on his lips. "Whats your favourite food?"

"Is this an interview or something."

"Do you want it to be."

"No I-- Ugh. Pizza."

This back and forth questioning continued for what must have been an hourly maybe even more, the two barely even noticing as they finished their drinks, content with each others company.

The questioning only stopped once George started laughing, the complete randomness of the situation finally washing over him, a smile being brough to both of their features,

"Why you laughing?" Dream asked, now his turn to be confused.

"No reason, just wondering if you take all of your victims out on a date after mugging them?" He shorter joked.

"Oh." Dream scoffed. "So we've gone from robbing mugging and a drink to a date?"

"I-" George stuttered, cursing himself for having spoke so hastily before thinking. A date? Was that how he really viewed this. No matter his true answer he was still unable to hold back the unmistakable blush that crossed over his face, that seeming to be an answer enough to the other "You dick you know what I mean."

"Do I?" Dream teased before brining his attention back to the original question at hand. "You know what, surprisingly this is the first time, but you know, seeming how well this is going I may start doing it more often."

"Oh wow, and here I thought I was getting the special treatment." George trawled, both on the verge of uncontrollable laughter as one of the waitress ladies came unto tell them it was closing time and they both had to leave, they two sighing contently as they left, both walking noticingly closer to each other then they had before hand.

"Georgie, if you want the special treatment, all you have to do is ask." Dream said as they stood apart from each other, ready to part their ways. Accept this time, George couldn't tell if it was sarcasm he was hearing in his voice, or something else

He spent the rest of his walk home with an unstoppable grin creeping up his face, only faltering slightly as he reached his hands into his pocket, mouth turning in confusion as he slipped his hand out to inspect the small object. Pulling his hand out he was met with a meticulously folded napkin, the delicate thing seeming to almost be consumed in his open hand. The brunette scrunched his nose as he inspected it, not remembering having put anything in his pockets.

After a second of staring the napkin down George stopped his walk, unfolding it with care before skimming his eyes over the sentences hastily scribbled inside, not being able to hold in his smile as he took into mind the sloppy numbers and misspelt words.

_Call me, shortie_  
_321-***-****_  
_Like seriously, if you don't I'll have no choice but to break in again, also don't you dare change the locks, unless you don't want the special treatment_

Refolding the note George placed it back in his pocket, the smile never once leaving his face. This move was just finding ways to become more and more interesting.

And true to that, that was what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I be speed running this shit :D  
> Plz kudos and comment to help ze motivation go BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR


	4. Some silly mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream breaks in once more, and tings come together neatly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have enjoyed so far please check out my other works :)

George ended up refusing to message Dream right away, no, he had some kind of self restraint, but he also had to message him soon unless he wanted another impromptu break in, something he was starting to realise may happen more often then he had first expected.

So it was later that night he unfolded the napkin once more, copying down the number into his phone before sending some stupid goofy text message, only to revive an even goofier one back.

And that was how the friendship blossomed into something more, meet ups becoming more and more frequent, their conversations no loner restricted to the coffee shops and parks of Florida but extending to hushed texts during college classes and phone calls that lasted long into the night.

The laughs and smiles they shared in turn being drowned out by the thumping of their own heats, both unwittingly and unknowingly yearning for each other more and more every day.

In the end however, it was Dream who ended up making the move. It was during one of his impromptu visits to George's apartment when it happened, around a month after Dream's first 'break in', both blissfully unaware of the events that would be happening in the hours to come.

"Geooooorgie." Dream called, closing the door behind him. True to his promise George had indeed never ended up changing the locks to his house, meaning Dream ended up coming and going as he pleased. The shorter would always act annoyed when he came out of his room to find Dream splayed out on his sofa or eating cereal from his cupboard, but both knew that he was just pretending. Neither however would ever admit how much it really meant to them though.

"Geoooooooorgiiiie?" Dream called again, shuffling himself out of his jacket and resting it down on non the sofa, aimlessly walking down the living room before stopping in front of the window.

There was a reason he'd moved out of this apartment, yet it seemed fate would only bring him right back.

He remembered the first time he'd stayed in the apartment, of course it was no where as eventful as he'd made George's first night, but yet again it's not like you can really top that.

He couldn't even remember making his way over to the apartment. He'd gotten drunk over something stupid, an intoxicated argument with one of his friends, and his feet had brought him back to the place he'd called home for so long.

He could remember fragments of the night, collapsing on the sofa, waking to a crash before finding George curled up in a bathtub shaking, scared shitless as he clutched a fucking vase.

It seems silly now that that was how they met.

After that he just remembered waking up to a deathening headache and George's face engrained into his mind, not until later on that day when Sapnap called him asking if he'd been chatting to the replacement Tennant that had he put two and two together and got up the guts to visit.

And now here he was, standing back in front of the bland view over the busy street, however now for many different reasons, his mind no longer on work, family or friends, but a certain Brit instead.

"Dream is that you?" A voice called out behind him, said male turning around to see George standing in the doorway that lead down to the other rooms, hair wet and plastered to his forehead, obviously having just came out of a shower.

"Yeah it's just me." He replied with a smile.

Half the time he ended up scaring George half to death with his visits, most of the times he popped over being later in the evening, mostly all of them being without notice.

It was one of those things that 100% shouldn't be normal but that their relationship had moulded around.

"Jesus I thought I was being robbed." George said annoyed, though as always there was a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Aye, you know only I'm allowed to rob you." Dream teased back, leaning against the window and admiring the view in front of him, which was most definitely better then the view behind him.

"Hah, sure." The brunette laughed, flopping down on the sofa, arms lying above his head as he gave a tired stretch, Dream's breath hitching slightly as George's hoodie rode up the torso with his stretch, exposing his porcelains skin to Dreams eyes.

He'd never really kept his admiration for George a secret, yet again their relationship being built off flirtatious one liners and far too suggestive teasings. And either George was just idiotically oblivious to these pursuits or just enjoyed the pain it put Dream through.

"See something you like?" George laughed, catching the others wandering eye, Dream embarrassingly snapping his eyes away, conscious of being caught in the act.

"Maybe." The blonde shot back, letting the flirtatious bite to his voice flutter in the air.

This was normally where the fun stopped, they'd both laugh it off and act like nothing had happened, and Dream expected that night to be no different.

Oh how wrong he was.

"And...?" George continued, Dream looking down at him confused as he sat up on the sofa, before slowly standing up.

"And what?" Dream replied suspiciously, watching as the other walked over to him, a playful smile on his lips.

"And what are you going to do about it then, _Dream?_ "

Dream paused, mouth open as he stared down at the human blow him. His hair was messy and pushed around to whatever angle it seemed to want, the light freckles on his face standing out ever so slightly in the light cast down from the neighbouring buildings, brown eyes locking with his.

"Would..." Dream paused, calculating his next words. "Would you like me to do something about it?"

Like Dream George paused, his face highlighted in a blush as the taller could almost see the gears in his head turning, as if trying to figure out what he really did want. "Yes..."

At that simple word Dream's heart nearly stopped beating in his chest, what had once been a frantic thumping almost ceasing to exist at all, his entire being captivated by the male in front of them.

Slowly, almost torturously slowly, Dream reached a hand up, using it to cup George's face gently, tipping it up to face him, the smaller almost pushing himself up towards Dream in eagerness as he leaned down, causing the blond to laugh slightly, George just rolling his eyes.

"Oh please Dream, just kiss me already."

And with that Dream closed the distance between them, lips pressing together gently, both able to feel each others smile though the kiss as George leaned onto his tip toes, pushing himself into the kiss as if he felt that when he let go he would never be able to grab hold again.

So they simply never let go.

After a few seconds of awkward standing, George wrapped his arms around Dreams neck, helping him secure his purchase on the other as they pulled away for a breath, both content with the euphoria they held between them.

"That was a pretty shit kiss." George giggled as they pulled away, his eyes meeting with the green ones in front of him.

"Wow." Dream scoffed. "What a confidence boost, my ego has sky rocketed."

George just laughed. "That means I want you to kiss me again."

"You could have just said that you idiot." The blond responded, now his time to roll his eyes as he used the hand he still had on the others chin to pull him back in, locking their lips once more as they closed their eyes, both savouring the moment between them.

It was then however Dream had an idea.

Pulling away from the kiss Dream dropped his hand from the others chin, George's face visibly dropping in confusion.

Leaving George's arms wrapped around his neck Dream reached down to the other waist, using his grasp there to lift the other up, the smaller squealing in surprise as he was lifted off the ground, his back pressed against the glass for support as Dream let him wrap his legs around the taller's waist so that he was resting comfortably, both laughing as Dream somehow managed to nearly drop George, the brunette practically clinging onto him for dear life.

"I knew it was just your plan to kill me all along." George joked as they got more comfortable in their new position, George now visibly happier at the fact that their heads were now at the same level.

"Now, where were we." Dream smirked, leaning in once more to encase George's lips with his own, this time running his tongue slightly against the others teeth, a gentle ask for entrance. The action, no matter how gentle almost seemed rushed and desperate but George responded neither less, more then happy to let the other claim every inch of him.

It was funny really, to think here they were, clutched tightly in eachothers arms, all because of some silly mistake, one drunken encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I loved writing this so much and i hope you liked it too  
> Please tell me your thoughts in the comments :DDD

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first cap, lease kudos and comment me as it really helps motivation go brrrrrrrrrrrr :DDD


End file.
